Neopolitan/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art Neov7 conceptart.jpeg|Concept art of Neo's Atlas outfit by Einlee, from the 2020 RWBY Wall Calendar Neomistralconcept.jpg SoftServeNeoConcept.jpeg|Concept art for Neo's Soft Serve outfit for RWBY: Amity Arena Official Designs Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. Neo Politan (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Select BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle artwork. Amity Arena character art of Neo.png|Official Design of Neo for RWBY: Amity Arena Amity Arena Partners in Crime Team Attack Artwork.jpg|Partners in Crime Team Attack Artwork of Neo and Roman for RWBY: Amity Arena 3A62A4AD-1EB1-4124-9E39-9CCD1ED88803.jpeg|Parasol Neo render for RWBY: Amity Arena AmityArenaPartnersInCrime.jpg|Partners in Crime render from RWBY: Amity Arena. Parasol Neo card icon.jpg|Parasol Neo's epic card icon Amity Arena Vytal Tournament Neo Model.png|Neo's Tournament outfit for RWBY:Amity Arena SoftServeNeoRender.jpeg|Neo's Soft Serve outfit render from RWBY: Amity Arena. RWBY Crystal Match Neo Politan's default outfit.jpg|Default outfit RWBY Crystal Match Neo Politan's Haven uniform.jpg|Haven uniform RWBY Crystal Match Neo Politan's Atlas miltary uniform.jpg|Atlas miltary uniform RWBY Crystal Match Neo Politan's paramedic outfit.jpg|Paramedic outfit RWBY Crystal Match Neo Politan's Roman outfit.jpg|Roman outfit RWBY Crystal Match Neo Politan's dirt appearance.png|Cover in dirt RWBY Crystal Match Neo Politan's tournment outfit.jpg|Tournament outfit Official Posters BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle (2.0 Poster).jpg|Neo in the 2.0 poster for BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle Promotional Material RWBY Chibi Season 3 tease image.jpg|Promotional material of RWBY Chibi Season 3 from Twitter Amity Arena promotional material silhouette of Neopolitan.jpg|Promotional material of Neo's silhouette for RWBY:Amity Arena Amity Arena promotional material of Neo.jpg|Promotional material of Neo for RWBY: Amity Arena NeoAAArt.jpeg|Promotional art of Neo for Amity Arena AA Promotional Material June Update of Roman and Neo.jpg|Promotional material of Neo and Roman for RWBY: Amity Arena Amity Arena Promotional Material of Velvet, Neo, and Cinder.png|Promotional material of Neo, Velvet, and Cinder for upcoming new character Amityfeb2update.jpeg DamuSoftServeNeo.png|Promotional art of Soft Serve Neo by _damu04 for RWBY: Amity Arena Amity Arena Celebtration artwork of Partners in Crime by DKRN07.jpg|Celebration artwork of Neo and Roman by DKRN07 BBTAG 2.0 Illustration countdown of Neopolitan and Yumi by Higuchi Konomi.jpg|Illustration countdown of Neopolitan and Yumi for BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Japan release by Higuchi Konomi Ehnsixquuai5tg9.jpg|"BlazBue Cross Tag Battle" Playing Cards Promo Crystal Match Christmas promotional material of Nora, Pyrrha, Neo, and Cinder.jpg|Christmas promotional material of Neo, Nora, Pyrrha, and Cinder for RWBY: Crystal Match Turnaround Models Neo turnaround.png|Neo turnaround, from Monty's Facebook. Jack-banta-neo-render-1.jpg|Neo's updated outfit Twitter B4mRBEUCQAANZir.jpg|Neo has gone insane... Neo alt outfit tweet.jpg|Neo can be seen on the upper right screen Merchandise RWBY_Villains_800.png|Neo on the RWBY Villains poster RWBY_Chibi_Road_Rage_Poster.png|''RWBY Chibi'' Road Rage Poster RWBY Neo Emblem Decal.png|''RWBY'' Neo Emblem Decal RWBY Combat Ready Bundle Expansion Pack.png|''RWBY: Combat Ready'' Bundle Expansion Pack RWBY Neopolitan Double Sided Keychain.png|''RWBY'' Neopolitan Double Sided Keychain RWBY Neopolitan Strawberry Macaron T-Shirt.png|''RWBY'' Neopolitan Strawberry Macaron T-Shirt RWBY Neo Illusion Shattered T-Shirt.png|''RWBY'' Neo Illusion Shattered T-Shirt RWBY Combat Ready Sub-Boss Expansion Pack.jpg|''RWBY Combat Ready'' Sub-Boss Expansion Pack RWBY Neo and Cinder Sumi-E T-Shirt.jpg|''RWBY'' Neo and Cinder Sumi-E T-Shirt Manga Chapters Manga 15, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, and Neopolitan.jpg|Neo, Emerald, and Mercury making a cameo in Chapter 15. ''RWBY: Official Manga Anthology Volume covers RWBY Official Manga (Vol. 4 I Burn, US) Back cover.jpg|Neo along with Roman seen on the back cover of ''Vol. 4: I Burn ''RWBY: The Official Manga Chapters Chapter 12 (2018 manga) Neo arrive to save Roman.png|Neo in the 2018 manga Screenshots - ''BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Character Profile Gameplay Screenshots BBTAG character gameplay screenshot of Neo Politan 00001.jpg BBTAG character gameplay screenshot of Neo Politan 00002.jpg BBTAG character gameplay screenshot of Neo Politan 00003.jpg ''Cross Tag Battle'' 2.0 Announcement Video Cross Tag Battle 2.0 Announcement Video screenshots 00001.png Cross Tag Battle 2.0 Announcement Video screenshots 00002.png Cross Tag Battle 2.0 Announcement Video screenshots 00003.png Cross Tag Battle 2.0 Announcement Video screenshots 00004.png Cross Tag Battle 2.0 Announcement Video screenshots 00005.png ''Cross Tag Battle'' 2.0 Special Edition Trailer Cross Tag Battle 2.0 Special Edition Trailer 00007.png Cross Tag Battle 2.0 Special Edition Trailer 00009.png Cross Tag Battle 2.0 Special Edition Trailer 00010.png Cross Tag Battle 2.0 Special Edition Trailer 00011.png Cross Tag Battle 2.0 Special Edition Trailer 00013.png Sprites BBTAG Neo's sprite.png BBTAG Neo's sit sprite.png BBTAG Neo's Air sprite.png BBTAG Neo's Atlas sprite.png|Neo's Atlas sprite. BlazBlue_Neo_Alternates.png|Neo's alternates; #12 is based on Roman Torchwick ''RWBY: Combat Ready'' Neo Cards Neo Combat Ready Cards 01.jpg Neo Combat Ready Cards 02.jpg Neo Combat Ready Cards 03.jpg Neo Combat Ready Cards 04.jpg Screenshots - Crusaders Quest x RWBY Collaboration CQ x RWBY 00002.PNG CQ x RWBY 00003.PNG CQ x RWBY 00014.png Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Trailer V2t 18.png|Neo watching Roman unveil the Atlesian Paladin in the Volume 2 Trailer Painting the Town... Neopolitan entering the stage.png|Neo entering the stage from behind the curtain hiding the Atlesian Paladin. V2 04 00030.png|Neo, at the White Fang faction meeting with Roman Torchwick. NeoBrownEyesReplacement.png|A clear view of Neo's eye color during the White Fang meeting. V2 04 00077.png|Neo just dropping in prior to intercepting Yang's attack. V2 04 00078.png|Neo, blocking a blast from Ember Celica. V2 04 00079.png|Neo and Roman Torchwick. RomanSalute.png|A view of Neo from behind. NeoCuteCurtsey.png|Neo bows before her and Roman's great escape. NeoUmbrellaShield.png|Neo, shielding herself and Roman from Yang's attack V2 04 00080.png|An illusion wall cracks into pieces. V2 04 00082.png No Brakes V2_11_00036.png NeoStanding.png V2_11_00037.png|Neo's height compared to Yang. V2_11_00038.png|Neo smiling. V2_11_00039.png V2_11_00040.png V2_11_00041.png|Neo taunting Yang. V2_11_00057.png RWBY Wiki Neo's Killing Blow.png|Neo's attempt at a finishing blow. V2_11_00058.png V2_11_00060.png|Neo, expressing fear of Raven Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1931.png|Neo in her disguise Round One V3e1 69.png|Neo's disguise. V3e1 70.png|Guess who? V3e1 71.png Beginning of the End V3 07 00117.png|Neo's other disguise. V3 07 00118.png|Neo changes her eyes to reveal herself. PvP V3 09 00123.png|Neo's Atlesian military officer disguise. V3 09 00124.png|Neo frees Roman Torchwick. V3 09 00131.png|Roman Torchwick being pleased about his escape. Battle of Beacon V3_10_00102.png V3_10_00122.png V3_10_00123.png Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00006.png|Costume change V3 11 00007.png V3 11 00050.png V3 11 00052.png V3 11 00054.png V3 11 Ruby vs Neo Roman.png V3 11 00059.png V3 11 00060.png V3 11 00062.png VE 11 Neo Blade.png|The slow ominous walk. VE 11 Neo Blade 2.png VE 11 Neo Blade 3.png V3 11 00063.png V3 11 00064.png|Neo is literally blown away by Ruby. Screenshots - Volume 6 The Coming Storm V6 05 00003.png V6 05 00004.png V6 05 00006.png V6 05 00007.png V6 05 00008.png V6 05 00010.png V6 05 00011.png V6 05 00012.png V6 05 00013.png V6 05 00014.png V6 05 00015.png V6 05 00016.png V6 05 00018.png V6 05 00019.png V6 05 00020.png V6 05 00021.png V6 05 00022.png V6 05 00023.png V6 05 00024.png V6 05 00025.png V6 05 00026.png V6 05 00027.png V6 05 00028.png V6 05 00029.png V6 05 00031.png V6 05 00033.png|Neo's real appearance. V6 05 00034.png V6 05 00035.png V6 05 00036.png V6 05 00037.png V6 05 00038.png V6 05 00039.png V6 05 00040.png V6 05 00041.png The Grimm Reaper V6 07 00001.png V6 07 00003.png V6 07 00004.png|Neo accepts Cinder's deal to kill Ruby. Our Way V6 13 00002.png V6 13 00004.png V6 13 00005.png V6 13 00006.png V6 13 00007.png V6 13 00009.png V6 13 00010.png Screenshots - Volume 7 Cordially Invited V7 08 00048.png As Above, So Below v7_09_00064.png v7_09_00065.png V7 09 00101.png v7_09_00102.png v7_09_00103.png v7_09_00104.png v7_09_00105.png v7_09_00106.png v7_09_00107.png Out in the Open V7 10 00034.png V7 10 00044.png V7 10 00045.png|Neo transforming into Ruby, V7 10 00046.png V7 10 00047.png V7 10 00048.png With Friends Like These V7 12 00161.png V7 12 00163.png V7 12 00165.png The Enemy of Trust V7 13 00001.png V7 13 00002.png V7 13 00003.png V7 13 00004.png V7 13 00005.png V7 13 00006.png V7 13 00007.png V7 13 00008.png V7 13 00009.png V7 13 00010.png V7 13 00011.png V7 13 00012.png V7 13 00013.png V7 13 00014.png V7 13 00015.png V7 13 00016.png V7 13 00017.png V7 13 00018.png V7 13 00019.png V7 13 00020.png V7 13 00021.png V7 13 00022.png V7 13 00023.png V7 13 00080.png V7 13 00081.png V7 13 00082.png V7 13 00083.png V7 13 00084.png V7 13 00085.png V7 13 00086.png V7 13 00087.png V7 13 00088.png V7 13 00089.png V7 13 00090.png V7 13 00091.png V7 13 00092.png V7 13 00093.png V7 13 00094.png V7 13 00096.png V7 13 00100.png V7 13 00196.png V7 13 00197.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 1 Roman's Revenge Chibi_20_00015.png|He's still mad about getting killed off. Chibi_20_00016.png Chibi_20_00017.png Chibi_20_00018.png Chibi_20_00019.png Chibi_20_00020.png Chibi_20_00021.png Chibi_20_00024.png|Fetching. Cinder Who? Chibi 21 00023.png Chibi 21 00026.png Chibi 21 00031.png Chibi 21 00032.png A Slip Through Time and Space Chibi 23 00002.png Chibi 23 00003.png Chibi 23 00004.png Chibi 23 00020.png The One with a Laugh Track Chibi 24 00015.png Chibi 24 00016.png Chibi 24 00017.png Chibi 24 00027.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 2 Transitions NeoTransition.gif ''RWBY Chibi'' Season 2 Trailer Chibi2Trailer 00020.png Geist Buster Chibi2 02 00011.png Chibi2 02 00012.png Chibi2 02 00013.png Chibi2 02 00014.png Chibi2 02 00015.png Chibi2 02 00016.png Chibi2 02 00017.png Chibi2 02 00018.png Chibi2 02 00019.png Chibi2 02 00020.png Chibi2 02 00021.png Chibi2 02 00022.png Chibi2 02 00023.png Magic Show Chibi2 03 00022.png Chibi2 03 00023.png Chibi2 03 00024.png Chibi2 03 00028.png Chibi2 03 00034.png Chibi2 03 00035.png Girls Rock! Chibi2 5 00002.png Chibi2 5 00003.png Chibi2 5 00004.png Chibi2 5 00005.png Must Be Nice Chibi2 07 00012.png Chibi2 07 00014.png Chibi2 07 00016.png Chibi2 07 00017.png Coming Home to Roost Chibi2 09 00010.png Chibi2 09 00011.png Movie Night Chibi2_11_00014.png Chibi2_11_00015.png Chibi2_11_00016.png Chibi2_11_00017.png Chibi2_11_00018.png Chibi2_11_00019.png Evil Genius Chibi2 12 00020.png Chibi2 12 00021.png Chibi2 12 00022.png Chibi2 12 00023.png Chibi2 12 00024.png Chibi2 12 00025.png Chibi2 12 00026.png Chibi2 12 00027.png Chibi2 12 00028.png Cannonball! Chibi2_14_00015.png Chibi2_14_00016.png Steals and Wheels chibi2 19 (8).png chibi2 19 (9).png chibi2 19 (10).png chibi2 19 (11).png chibi2 19 (12).png chibi2 19 (13).png Monsters of Rock Chibi2 20 00012.png Chibi2 20 00013.png Chibi2 20 00014.png Chibi2 20 00015.png Battle of the Bands Chibi2_22_00006.png Chibi2_22_00007.png Chibi2_22_00014.png Chibi2_22_00015.png Chibi2_22_00018.png Chibi2_22_00019.png Chibi2_22_00029.png Chibi2_22_00031.png Nondescript Holiday Spectacular Chibi2 24 00004.png Chibi2 24 00005.png File:Nondescript Winter Holiday.png Chibi2 24 00006.png Chibi2 24 00007.png Chibi2 24 00008.png Chibi2 24 00009.png Chibi2 24 00020.png Chibi2 24 00021.png Chibi2 24 00027.png Chibi2 24 00031.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 3 Evil Interview Chibi3E2 00021.png Girls' Night Out Chibi3 05 00003.png Chibi3 05 00004.png Chibi3 05 00005.png Chibi3 05 00006.png Chibi3 05 00007.png Chibi3 05 00013.png Chibi3 05 00014.png Teenage Faunus Ninja Catgirl Chibi3 06 00014.png Chibi3 06 00015.png Chibi3 06 00016.png Chibi3 06 00017.png Chibi3 06 00018.png Chibi3 06 00022.png Mysterious Red Button Chibi3 07 00027.png Chibi3 07 00028.png Chibi3 07 00029.png Chibi3 07 00030.png Chibi3 07 00031.png Chibi3 07 00032.png Chibi3 07 00033.png Chibi3 07 00034.png Chibi Neo Dum-Dum.png In The Clutches of Evil Chibi3 11 00002.png Chibi3 11 00003.png Chibi3 11 00004.png Chibi3 11 00010.png Nefarious Dreams Chibi3 14 00003.png Chibi3 14 00004.png Chibi3 14 00005.png Chibi3 14 00006.png Chibi3 14 00007.png Chibi3 14 00008.png Chibi3 14 00009.png Chibi3 14 00010.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Neopolitan images Category:Character images